


Alcohol and Vegas Clubs

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Cuddling, Developing Relationships, Drinking, Fake Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Josh and Tyler are 28 but Tyler is older, M/M, Marriage, Partying, Riding, Smut, clubs, fast marriage, hangovers, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: Request from the lovely Christie: “Tyler is engaged and he goes to his bachelor party. He gets too drunk and meets Josh there. They both get wasted and Tyler ends up marrying him.”





	Alcohol and Vegas Clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



Tyler was excited to get married.

Having someone to refer to as husband made him feel all types of giddy.

But he didn’t like parties.

When Michael suggested a bachelor party, he got irritated, but he knew his friends won’t let him off on this one so he got ready, grumbling to himself the entire time.

It also didn’t help that it was in Las Vegas. He knew how wild it got.

Mark swung Tyler’s door open and walked in, grinning.

“How’s Mr. I fucking hate parties but I’m desperately trying to get fucked tonight feeling?”

Tyler buttoned up his shirt, eyes narrowing at the question. “I’m engaged. I’m not going to get laid.”

“Mhm, that’s what they all say until they see the people there.” Mark said, his tone reassuring.

“I’m about to get married. Why would I go out to fuck someone when I can have my fiancé do that?”

Mark wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You go there to drink and see all the hot ass bodies dancing.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, pushing his friend out of the door. “Go tell that to Brendon.”

“I’ll prove you wrong, just wait.”

Tyler smacked Mark’s arm the same time he laughed.

~

“It’s so loud and we’re not even inside.”

Brendon tugged on Tyler’s arm and dragged him along. “Yeah, that’s what a club is, dumbass.”

“It’s way too loud, I don’t wanna get a headache-”

Jenna rolled her eyes from besides Mark. “You always have a headache. It’s not any different today. Stop complaining.”

Tyler huffed and pulled his arm from Brendon’s grip. “Assholes,” he muttered beneath his breath, wincing as he got closer to the doors and the music was clearer.

Tyler already had an idea to sneak out once his friends get busy. He wasn’t gonna party while his ‘lover’ was back in Los Angeles.

They walked in and immediately separated, everyone having a plan. Brendon patted Tyler’s back as he walked away, giving him a reassuring smile.

Tyler watched as his friends left and he walked over to the bar. He sat on a stool and stared at the bartender until he glanced at him.

He smiled. “What can I get ya?”

“Red Bull, orange and pineapple juice with vodka.”

The bartender nodded and went to make Tyler’s drink.

Tyler sat there, irritated with his friends, but more annoyed because he agreed. He could’ve simply stayed home.

“Here you go,” the man smiled again, setting the glass in front of Tyler.

He nodded, silently thanking him as he got up.

Tyler slipped out of the club and decided to hang around here. The weather was cool and the city lights were pretty.

Tyler walked out to the back of the club where no one will bother him.

He cocked an eyebrow when he saw a man with bright, yellow highlighter hair sitting down, phone in hand while his other hand preoccupied a bottle of Sunset Rum.

“Uh, hi?”

The man didn’t look up.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

“Yo, you, highlighter hair,” Tyler tried again, walking closer and chuckling dryly when yellow curls looked up.

“Yes, black buttoned up shirt?” Josh called back, a bored expression on his face.

He didn’t like how the man was in his place. He looked like he didn’t party and Josh didn’t like snobs who came to only bitch about how partying was crazy.

“I’m curious to what you’re up to here.”

Josh cocked an eyebrow, setting his phone down. “I could ask the same thing.”

Tyler shrugged, moving to sit across from Josh, glass still in hand. “My friends are throwing me a bachelor party, I didn’t agree but they forced me here. I managed to get out, though.”

Josh looked down at Tyler’s left hand and nodded once he saw the ring. “Where’s your lover?”

“He’s in Los Angeles.”

Josh laughed loudly, earning a frown from Tyler.

“What’s funny?”

“You should’ve stayed with your man.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “I already said that I tried, my friends are assholes.”

Josh nodded, picking up the bottle and pressing it to his lips. He took a large sip before setting it down next to his phone.

“My friend forced me here, too.” Josh said, giggling. “But it’s not because I’m getting married,” he teased, giggling more.

Tyler smiled at the man’s giggle, finding him really pretty. “Yeah? Marry me, then. We’ll be equal.”

“Okay. I’ll marry you.” Josh joked back, gently tapping Tyler’s ring.

Tyler laughed, moving to play with his ring. “My man and I don’t have the best relationship, but it’s working out. I think.”

Josh wrapped his fingers around the bottle again and motioned to Tyler’s cup. “Drink. Just down your thoughts down. That’s what I do.”

Tyler looked down at the glass, forgetting he even got it. “That’s not a good idea.”

He paused before grinning. “Let’s do it.”

They finished two bottles of vodka before they were giggling on the hard ground.

“So Jish, like fish?”

Josh shook his head, craning his neck to look at Tyler. “No, Josh, like gosh.”

Tyler nodded moving to climb on top of Josh’s chest. “I could say oh my Josh instead of Gosh.”

Josh gasped, smiling happily a second later. “That could be our inside joke!”

The brunette chuckled, feeling the alcohol buzzing. “I’m so drunk.” He slurred, laying down against his chest.

Josh agreed. He knew he was close to getting wasted. But he didn’t mind. He had Tyler and they were hitting it so well.

Josh knew that Tyler felt the same way.

“I wanna drink more, TyTy.”

Tyler shook his head, wrapping his arms around Josh to keep him in place.

“We're gonna get fuckin’ wasted.”

Josh pouted, gently shaking Tyler. “Not wasted, just a few more sips.”

“Okay. But just a few more.”

A few sips turned into three more bottles of alcohol and them stumbling into Tyler’s hotel room.

They were curled up on the bed, cuddling.

“I wanna marry you.”

Josh giggled at Tyler’s words, leaning his head down to kiss his head. “We are getting married.”

“Really?”

Tyler was too intoxicated to remember who he really belonged to.

Josh was the same, if not worse.

Tyler nodded, leaning up to press his lips against Josh’s. “I texted Bren, he’ll bring your ring. He’ll also be our officiant.”

“That’s a fancy word.”

Tyler pulled back, falling into a loud fit of giggles. “You’re fancy. And I fancy you.”

Josh joined him in giggling, softly petting his hair. “You’re cute.”

Tyler sat up and straddled his hips a few moment later.

“I wanna get off. Wanna help me, Joshie?”

Josh’s eyes widened, quickly nodding. “What do you want me to do, Ty?”

“I wanna ride you. Can I do that, J?”

Josh nodded again, pulling Tyler off of him so he could strip.

Josh was slow when he was drunk. It took him a few minutes to strip completely and by the time he was naked, Tyler was jacking off, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You’re being a bad boy. I thought you said you wanted me to help.” Josh murmured, pouting.

Tyler moaned softly before dropping his hand that was slick with pre-cum. “I’m-I’m sorry, Joshie,” he replied, voice quiet.

Josh climbed next to him and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t be sad, TyTy.”

Tyler’s smile was back on his face. Josh wasn’t upset with him.

He wouldn’t get upset with him like his fiancé would.

Tyler moved down to be eye level with Josh’s dick before jerking him off slowly.

“You’re big.” He purred, leaning down to lick the head.

Josh shuddered above him, moving one hand to tangle in his hair. “Do you want me to prep you?”

Tyler shook his head, tongue lapping at underside. “I don’t think so. I can take you.”

Tyler ran his tongue along Josh’s dick for a few minutes before sitting up and moving to straddle him again.

Josh rested his hands on his hips and helped guide his hips.

“Josh,” Tyler whimpered as he bottomed out, eyes squeezed shut.

Josh shushed him and petted his hair reassuringly. “Go slow, Ty. Don’t get hurt.”

Tyler nodded and started slowly bouncing on Josh’s cock.

Josh didn’t know Tyler was a loud person. He was a quiet person himself so his grunts were low whereas Tyler’s moans were high and loud.

Josh didn’t complain, though. Tyler sounded hot.

“Josh, m’close. Touch me?”

He lifted a lazy hand up and wrapped his fingers around Tyler’s length, stroking him in rhythm.

Tyler didn’t know if it was the alcohol that’s making him like this, but it took a few seconds before Tyler came without warning.

He kept bouncing on Josh until he felt him still and spill inside him.

Tyler shivered slightly and slumped against Josh’s chest, breathing harshly.

“Brendon will be here soon. Then we’ll be married.”

Josh smiled tiredly.

~

Brendon didn’t stop his friend from getting married yesterday.

He was just as wasted and couldn’t even remember Tyler’s actual fiancé.

He went along with it and got his friends married.

Brendon couldn’t remember the rest besides that Tyler and Josh went back to their hotel room.

Tyler woke up to the harsh sunlight in his face. He winced slightly as he sat up, head throbbing painfully.

“Fuck.” Tyler whispered, looking to his side and finding Josh asleep with parted lips.

Josh. The highlighter hair.

The man that he drank with and kept joking about marrying.

Josh. The stranger he actually fucking married.

“Oh my god!” He screamed, memories hitting him.

Tyler was mad.

He was mad at his friends for taking him out.

He was mad at himself for drinking irresponsibly.

He was mad at Josh for not stopping them from getting wasted and he was mad for being so dumb and asking Brendon to get them married.

Obviously Brendon would’ve been drunker and completely lost.

“Fuck! I just-I married a damn stranger!” Tyler got out of bed, looking at the nightstand to find the marriage certificate and a note written by a probably drunk Brendon.

“It actually is official.” Tyler whispered to himself, fingers skimming over the certificate.

“I actually married someone. While I was drunk.”

Tyler looked down at his ring and sighed sadly.

He knew the relationship he had with his actual fiancé wasn’t good, but he didn’t want it to end like this.

Tyler moved back to the nightstand and picked his phone up. He turned it on to find his friends spamming him with questions. And an angry message from his fiancé.

_Of course he would’ve already knew._ Tyler bitterly laughed. _Brendon wouldn’t keep his mouth shut._

Josh stirred around in the bed, mumbling something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What’s happened?”

Josh felt something on his finger when he rubbed his eyes.

He looked down and saw the ring. Josh cocked his head in confusion. “Why do I have a ring? All I remember is this Tyler guy joking with me-oh. Oh.”

Josh’s head snapped up and he was met with Tyler staring at him blankly.

“Did-did we actually do it? Were we that fucking stupid?”

Tyler sighed, as much as he hated to admit, Josh was right. They were stupid.

Josh’s eyes darted to the paper that was on the nightstand that contained their signatures.

Tyler looked at the paper then at Josh.

He felt his eyes burn with tears. “It’s my fault,” he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “If I were careful, then I wouldn’t have been drinking that much. And I can’t even blame that on being drunk. Because it’s not an excuse. Being drunk is not an excuse.”

Josh was by Tyler’s side in an instant. He gently pulled him into a hug. “Hey, it’s fine. Don’t be upset. We were both out of it. I should’ve stopped us, too, but not even your friend could’ve stopped us, it was just a wild night.”

Tyler cried into Josh’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly in his fists.

“Don’t beat yourself to it. We’ll divorce and we’ll get you back to your actual man. Not that big.”

Tyler pulled back and wiped his eyes. “I don’t wanna marry him, though. He’s really controlling.”

Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why are you engaged to him, then? If you’re not comfortable, why didn’t you leave him?”

Tyler shrugged, motioning to his phone. “Well. I don’t have to worry about him because he called things off.”

Josh was even more confused. “What?”

“Brendon probably got the word out. If you know him you’ll know he can’t keep his mouth shut.”

Josh’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. “Oh, okay. Why’re you upset then? You know he can’t bother you anymore, right?”

Tyler weakly leaned against his chest. “I feel bad because I dragged you into this.”

Josh laughed at that, his heart slightly melting at how sweet he was.

“Oh, don’t worry! I don’t blame you nor am I mad. Really, don’t be upset. We’ll figure it out. It’s not like we murdered anyone.”

Tyler looked up at him, taking this moment to admire his face. He was still pretty.

“I don’t wanna go through court shit. Plus, a divorce is kind of a long process.”

Josh agreed, chuckling slightly. “Honestly, marriage is scary. Like, I love you so much that I’m gonna get the government involved so you can’t leave.”

Tyler laughed loudly at Josh’s comment, nodding in agreement. “Right? Like signing papers and stuff. That’s sketchy.”

Josh looked down at him, rubbing small soothing circles on his back. “Soooo,” Josh trailed off, trying to think of something to do. “What do you suggest we do?”

“I don’t wanna file a divorce.”

“Neither do I.” Josh replied, biting his lip in thought.

Tyler thought for a few minutes before leaning up and smiling softly.

“Wh-what about if we stay together? Ya know, to see if it works out? If it doesn’t then we can file a divorce, at least it’ll seem more reasonable then.”

Josh looked at him, breaking into a teasing grin seconds later. “Are you suggesting that you wanna try loving me, Joseph?”

Tyler shoved him away, rolling his eyes playfully. “On second thought, where are the divorce papers?”

Josh stuck his bottom lip out. “You mean it?” He said quietly, eyes looking at him sadly.

Tyler’s heart broke. He was only joking. He didn’t mean to make Josh sad. “No, no! I was just kidding! From what I’ve known you, you’re the most amazing guy I’ve met-”

“Ha! Got you.” Josh laughed, hitting Tyler’s shoulder. “You fell for it so hard! Jesus, have you not heard of acting?”

Tyler pursed his lips into a thin line. “I’m gonna actually fucking divorce you. You made me feel so bad!”

Josh pulled Tyler into his lap and pecked his lips. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop messing around.”

Tyler smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He didn’t care if he married someone he just met, that person has him happy and safe, something he struggled with his old lover.

Josh had so many opportunities to harm Tyler and he didn’t. That was enough to have Tyler wear his heart on his sleeve for him.

“You mean it?” Josh asked quietly, snapping Tyler’s attention back to him.

“You actually wanna try lovin’ me?”

Tyler smiled brighter than the sun. “I mean, you haven’t killed me yet, so I gu-”

“Ty, I’m being serious right now.”

Tyler nodded understandingly.

“Okay. Well, you really make my heart throb and isn’t that what love is about? Feeling safe and alive with a person? Feeling better when they smile?”

Josh shared Tyler’s smile. Then he really did start falling for him already.

“You know what, Tyler?”

“What?”

Josh grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss from his lips.

“You made me believe in love at first sight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, but I enjoyed writing it


End file.
